Preocupación
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Hidan es muy molesto con todas sus y groserías, y después de una pelea, aún más. ¿Qué más da una pequeña mentira para hacerle callar?


**No me gusta escribir nada antes de empezar un relato... Mmmm, pero, supongo que escribiendo esto ya he roto mi tradición... Así que, nada, a ver que os parece.**

**-Ah, sí, cómo no- Disclaimer: estos personajillos tan pintorescos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (o como se escriba).**

**Por cierto, perdón por ese título tan cutre, no se me ocurrió nada mejor y estoy abierta a sugerencias para uno nuevo U.u.**

**La historia sí es mia, cien por cien original, y no permito su publicación en ningun otro tipo de página. Ahora sí, comenzamos con la historia =).**

_**Preocupación**_

La tarde comenzaba a caer. Las sombras de los frondosos robles de aquel bosque se proyectaban sobre el suelo alargándose, como intentando huir de su figura original.

En cierta zona de aquel espeso bosque la hierba se teñía de rojo, se teñía de sangre. Bultos humanos se amontonaban por doquier, todos inertes a escepción de dos. Uno, un cuerpo pálido, blanquecino, que resaltaba sobre los demás. Tan solo se podría adivinar su estado vital por sus palabras, que no dejaban de emerger de su garganta ignorando la sangre, mucha sangre, que brotaba de sus numerosas heridas. Se encontraba tumbado en aquel suelo amasacrado, inmovil, dolorido, pero a la vez disfrutando se aquella desagradable sensación. El otro, mas bronceado, apenas tenía un solo rasguño, y se encontraba de pie, al lado del otro individuo, exasperándose de sus insufribles quejas.

-Te dije que me dejaras ayudarte, pero por ser tan orgulloso mira cómo has acabado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te pedí ayuda antes de que el grandullón me aplastara con su enorme trasero! Kakuzu, hazme caso, no mires a otro lado, ¡maldita sea!- gritaba el de ojos violetas.

-Ni siquiera pude ir a cobrar la recompensa...tsk- se quejó Kakuzu.

-Oye Kakuzu, anda compañero, recoge mi brazo, ¿quieres? Míralo, está ahí, tras ese arbusto.- indicó Hidan haciendo movimientos con la cabeza hacia el matorral.

Kakuzu desvió la mirada hacia el lugar indicado por unos instantes. Luego se volvió a su compañero con mirada burlesca.

-Qué te pasa. Por qué no te levantas y lo coges tú.- inquirió divertido.

-¡Joder, viejo avaro! ¡No puedo moverme, sino no te lo pediría!- gritó inclinándose por la rabia. Luego se retorció de dolor.- Aag, por Jashin-sama, ¡duele!

Kakuzu se dirigió al dichoso matorral y cogió el brazo del cansino religioso. Luego, sin ninguna delicadeza, le cosió la extremidad en su hombro.

El hombre de cabellos grises, un joven con mucha vida por delante a los ojos del tesorero, se quejaba, como siempre, a causa del dolor. Sin embargo él solía decir que agradaba esa para nada agradable sensación... "Igualito a un niño..." pensó con resignación su compañero mientras llevaba a cabo la tarea. Hidan era igualito a un niño.

-Hidan, si no te estás quieto no podré coser tu brazo...- le reprochó el mayor, perdiendo poco a poco su paciencia.

-¡Pero me duele!- exclamó.- ¡Aau!

-Listo.- sentenció Kakuzu.

Hidan intentó levantarse, hizo todo lo que pudo; se estiró, se retorció, gritó...pero el dolor era mayor y no le permitió hacer más que sentarse muy dificultosamente. Decidió entonces extraer de su cuerpo todas aquellas armas (cuchillos, kunais, surikens, puñales...) para aliviar, aunque fuera un poco, su dolor punzante.

Kakuzu lo miraba impaciente, exasperado. Su compañero extraía cada instrumento con una lentitud tediosa, como si lo hiciera a propósito. O a lo mejor se lo estaba imaginando debido a sus ansias de cobrar su recompensa. El caso era que ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Piensas tardar mucho más con eso?- preguntó con cierto deje de impertinencia.

-¡Tardaré lo que me parezca!- pero, claro, el rey de la impertinencia no era otro que Hidan.

-Kuso...- maldijo Kakuzu por lo bajinis mientras se agachaba y llevaba su mano al pecho de su insoportable compañero.

-¿Kakuzu...q-qué haces?- preguntó el religioso mirando como la mano del moreno se acercaba a su sangrante pecho. Sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono rosáceo y su mente comenzó a divagar con lo que se propondría hacer su compañero. De pronto, entre sus pensamientos, sintió un dolor muy intenso el el torso.- ¡Au!

-Ag, deja ya de quejarte.- dijo mientras tiraba al suelo el puñal que acavaba de sacarle a Hidan.

Este al principio se sintió aturdido, y luego sus malos humores le llegaron nuevamente al cerebro.

-¡Podrías haberme avisado al menos, joder! ¿Sabes? Jashin-sama te castigará.- le amenazó, inutilmente.

-Si me diesen una moneda por cada vez que dices eso, ya sería millonario- susurró el tesorero, a lo que Hidan puso mala cara. Estaba a punto de responderle, pero Kakuzu le interrumpió-...Dejame ayudarte. Vas muy lento, y si no los sacamos pronto se infectarán tus heridas.- prefirió no decirle que solo le ayudaba porque tenía prisa, que quería cobrar su dinero. Era mejor así, o Hidan volvería a gritar groserías y tosquedades, y su paciencia terminaría por llegar a su límite, y no deseaba volver a coserle la cabeza al religioso una vez que se la arrancara él mismo.

-Kakuzu-kun...¿estas preocupado por mi?- preguntó el de cabellos grises con estrellitas chispeantes en los ojos.

-... -Kakuzu se pensó unos momentos la respuesta -. Sí.- afirmó mientras miraba los ojos violetas de Hidan aparentando seriedad.

El menor se sonrrojó levemente y una deslumbrante sonrisa recorrió sus labios, cegando con su brillante dentadura al moreno.

-Quita esa estúpida mueca de tu cara y ayúdame- le dijo empezando a sacar pequeñas y finas agujas del vientre de su compañero.- ¿Cómo dejaste que te acertaran con todo esto? Serás torpe...

Pero Hidan ni siquiera se inmutó por los insultos de Kakuzu, cuales normalmente le alteraban y enfurecían de sobremanera. Siguió sonriendo mirando tontamente a su avaro compañero mientras se sacaba armas al azar, y sin quejarse lo más mínimo.

-_Claro, ahora no protesta, ¿no?_- pensó satisfecho Kakuzu.

Una vez hubieron terminado, y para culminar su actuación de compañero preocupado, Kakuzu sacó de se bolsillo un pequeño saquito, y de este una píldora azul celeste que enseñó a su compañero.

-Trágala -le ordenó -. Te aliviará el dolor- le informó sonriendo de medio lado casi imperceptiblemente.

-Hum- asintió Hidan cogiendo la pequeña cápsula e introduciéndola en su boca. Luego una mueca de asco y repugnancia acudió a su rostro-. Ug.. Sabe mal, Kakuzu...- se quejó señalándose los labios.

-Lo se- se levantó ágilmente y se hechó a los hombros a un hombre que yacía inerte en el suelo. Era el shinobi de la recompensa, y pensaba entregarlo y cobrarla cuanto antes.- Nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Hidan levantándose también y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa ignorando el dolor que la píldora no había logrado apaciguar todavía.- Ah, ya, la recompensa... Bueno... Está bien, vayamos rápido, ¿eh? Todabía tengo que hacer un par de sacrificios a Jashin-sama...- empezaron a andar para salir de aquel bosque espeso.- pero haré una excepción. Porque ya sabes, Ka-ku-zu-kun, que soy muy buen compañero, ¿a que sí? Vamos, dilo, si se que lo piensas. No pasa nada, es la verdad, si no, no te preocuparías por mi, ¿a que sí, Kakuzu? Oye, oye, ¿me estás escuchando? Joder, Kakuzu, ¿me escuchas o no?

-Si, Hidan, lo que tu digas... - asintió con cansancio.

Caminaron un rato en un extraño silencio, extraño porque Hidan no había dicho ni una palabra.

Por fin los árboles comenzaron a despejarse. Kakuzu miró al cielo. Tenía un color azul claro muy típico de un día de veranco como aquel. Pequeñas nubes blancas y esponjosas lo manchaban, pero no ocultaban el sol, que, expléndido y muy brillante, iluminaba todos los rincones donde las sombras de los árboles no alcanzaban. Y, como de costumbre, Hidan volvió a aruinarle ese momento de paz.

-Oye, Kakuzu, ¿falta mucho?

-¡Pero si acabamos de salir del bosque, Hidan!- replicó el mayor.

-Lo se...pero estoy cansado...

-Cállate ya, Hidan.

Unos minutos más de paz, interrumpidos otra vez repentinamente por el albino.

-Oye Kakuzu, en serio, ¿cuánto falta?

-Ffff...- resopló el moreno extenuado por las estúpidas preguntas de Hidan.- ¡Cállate! Por Kami...

-...- por unos momentos Hidan cerró la boca, pero no duró demasiado.- Ejem... Será por Jashin...

Kakuzu le echó una feroz mirada, que intimidó al albino. Este sonrió reconciliador y se acercó a Kakuzu. Le agarró de la mano y miró al frente con las mejillas encendidas. Kakuzu le observó de reojo, extrañado.

-¿Qué haces, Hidan?

-Ah...- apretó fuerte la mano de su compañero y le miró a los ojos-. Kakuzu-kun...

-¿Qué?

-...- el albino bajó los párpados, avergonzado y feliz, y sonrió ampliamente hacia el bien que te preocupas por mi, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí era oficial, Hidan había perdido completamente la cabeza, metafóricamente hablando, claro. El tesorero suspiró, y pensó si de verdad fue tan buena idea fingir que se preocupaba por el menor. Dos ojos violetas se posaron insistentes en los verdes de Kakuzu, que, pensando como podían ser tan drásticos los cambios de humor de su compañero, respondió simplemente.

-Por supuesto, Hidan, por supuesto...

**Ahí está. Sinceramente, me encantó escribirlo. ¿Merece reviews? Espero que me dejen alguno, hacerlo por el lindísimo Hidaaan, aandaaa. Jaja, y, ¿creéis que debo seguir escribiendo de esta pareja? ¿O lo mio no tiene ya caso? ; )**

**Besitos.**

**Atte::: **


End file.
